Total Drama Multiverse Strikes Back (Cancelled)
by ThelastCyberKnight
Summary: Chris has decided to bring back Total Drama Multiverse for one more season for the fans. Also money. Many characters from fiction will come here, but only one will win.
1. New Story

**Okay, I have sorta changed my mind on not doing a season four. You might be thinking, "Wow, that was short!"**

 **I say "Yeah."**

 **I feel like I need to do this story one more time. I didn't feel like I gave a good ending with Journey, so I'm back again. But I should warn you of the production of this story. One, expect irregular uploads. I don't have as much free time as I did when I made the other three stories since I'm in college. Also I made this mental agreement with myself that have to make original content. So that will also factor into release dates. Point is that there will be no set end date for this series. I will finish it. But it could end between one year or a long time. So I should let you know that.**

 **But now, time for the show.**

 **Here's what I got for my cast.**

Joey Wheeler (Yu-Gi-Oh)

Celica (Fire Emblem Echoes)

Murdoch (Murdoch Mysteries)

General Grievous (Star Wars)

Two Mystery characters. I won't reveal who, just yet.

 **Now, send me who you want to be in the show. Try to send a variety characters, heroes, villains, anti-heroes, and etc. NO OCS.**

 **Just one rule: One character per franchise. Like I said, I want to keep this as diverse as possible, so you can't have two character from the same franchise.**

 **With that being said, start suggesting.**

 **Have a nice day, and send me whoever you want into the show. Spread the word for anyone who is interest.**

 **I have 18 slots open!**


	2. The List

**Here's the list for TDM4.**

 **The characters that I put in.**

 **Joey (Yu-Gi-Oh)**

 **Celica (Fire Emblem)**

 **General Grievous (Star Wars)**

 **Murdoch (Murdoch Mysteries)**

 **And the Two Mystery characters (They will be revealed in the story)**

 **Characters that were suggested by the audience.**

 **Waluigi from Super Mario (Suggested by Glumshanks)**

 **The Nomad (Nomad of Nowhere) (Suggested by Guest and FoxGirl426)**

 **Nami (One Piece) (Suggested by Glumshanks)**

 **Kyoya Tategami (Beyblade Metal Fusion)**

 **Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) (Suggested by FoxGirl426)**

 **Kara Kent/Supergirl (Superman: The Animated Series/Justice League)**

 **Cinder (RWBY) (Suggested by Fear The Darkness Inside)**

 **Clemont (Pokémon) (Suggested by Guest) Okay, I'm cheating here, since Clemont was suggested on Journey. But it's still a suggestion, nonetheless**

 **Beast Boy (2003 Teen Titans)** **(Suggested by Guest)**

 **Lord dominator (Wander Over Yonder)** **(Suggested by Guest)**

 **Meg Griffin (Family Guy) (Suggested by Blaster Blade X)**

 **Maka Albarn (Soul Eater) (Suggested by TheMasterKat)**

 **Steve Smith (American Dad) (Suggested by Blaster Blade X)**

 **Virgil Hawkins/Static (Static Shock) (Suggested by Blaster Blade X)**

 **Jude Lizowski (6teen)** **(Suggested by Blaster Blade X)**

 **The Dog (Duck Hunt) (Suggested by Glumshanks)**

 **April O Neil (2012 TMNT)** **(Suggested by Guest)**

 **Judy Hopps (Zootopia) (Suggested by GrayestLobster7)**

 **Now, I'm willing to exchange some of the characters for new ones, if anybody wants. However, I will warn that this list will be finalized in a four hours. Then I'm going to start writing the first chapter.**


	3. The Final list

**Sorry that this chapter took longer to upload this chapter. I lost my USB and I spend the whole day looking for it. This is why you should keep backs. With that being said, let's get to the important stuff.**

 **I have decided to change a few characters. Say goodbye to The Duck Hunt Dog and Nami. And say hello to Star Butterfly and Squidward Tentacles.**

 **Here's the list for TDM4.**

 **The characters that I put in.**

 **Joey (Yu-Gi-Oh)**

 **Celica (Fire Emblem)**

 **General Grievous (Star Wars)**

 **Murdoch (Murdoch Mysteries)**

 **And the Two Mystery characters (They will be revealed in the story)**

 **Characters that were suggested by the audience.**

 **Waluigi from Super Mario (Suggested by Glumshanks)**

 **The Nomad (Nomad of Nowhere) (Suggested by Guest and FoxGirl426)**

 **Star Butterfly (The most suggested character)**

 **Kyoya Tategami (Beyblade Metal Fusion)**

 **Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) (Suggested by FoxGirl426)**

 **Kara Kent/Supergirl (Superman: The Animated Series/Justice League)**

 **Cinder (RWBY) (Suggested by Fear The Darkness Inside)**

 **Clemont (Pokémon) (Suggested by Guest)**

 **Beast Boy (2003 Teen Titans)** **(Suggested by Guest)**

 **Lord dominator (Wander Over Yonder)** **(Suggested by Guest)**

 **Meg Griffin (Family Guy) (Suggested by Blaster Blade X)**

 **Maka Albarn (Soul Eater) (Suggested by TheMasterKat)**

 **Steve Smith (American Dad) (Suggested by Blaster Blade X)**

 **Virgil Hawkins/Static (Static Shock) (Suggested by Blaster Blade X)**

 **Jude Lizowski (6teen)** **(Suggested by Blaster Blade X)**

 **Squidward (Suggested by xmon323)**

 **April O Neil (2012 TMNT)** **(Suggested by Guest)**

 **Judy Hopps (Zootopia) (Suggested by GrayestLobster7)**

 **This is the final list. No more changes. Now, time for me to write the introduction chapters.**

 **Also, if you have challenge suggestions, free feel to PM. Any idea is welcome.**


	4. Meet and Greet

**I do not own these characters, they belong to their own respected companies.**

Chris stands in the hanger of an Imperial Star Destroyer, introducing the new season of Total Drama

"Welcome everyone to another season of Total Drama. Last season, we decided to end it. But then decided to bring it back for massive profits are in now and like a lot of reboots…"

A man off-camera started to whisper to Chris.

"What? What do you mean most reboots flops?" Chris said surprised.

The man continues to whisper.

"Well, we already got the cast ready, might as well continue. This season we have taken many characters from across fiction to compete in this season. Twenty four enter, but only one will ten million dollars!"

An imperial shuttle begins to fly into the hanger. The ship lowers and lands onto the floor.

"And now here's the first contestant the queen of Valentia and a master of spell casting, Celica."

The shuttle opens, and a young woman exits the ship. Celica wears a white dress that has a black skirt underneath. There are gold trimmings around the top part of her dress and gold squares with red inside at the bottom of her white cape.

Celica walks over to Chris, while at the same time looking in awe at the size of the ship, she never saw anything as big as this hanger.

"I guess this is where we'll be competing?"

"Nope, but it will take us there and be your living quarters."

"Alright, I will say that your ship is majestic."

"It's not my ship, just borrowing it from a friend. Now can you stand over there, I need to introduce the rest of the contestants."

Celica begins to walk over to stand beside several crates.

"Next, the punching bag. The character who gets no sympathy or love, not even from her own family. Welcome, Meg Griffin."

As the second shuttle arrives, the first shuttle leaves. A teenage girl comes out of it. She wears a purple shirt and jeans. A purple beanie is on top of her head and wore glasses.

Meg is about to speak, but Chris interrupts, "Next."

"What, don't I get to say something?"

"Last I checked, no."

Meg Griffin walks past Chris, with her head down. Meg sits on the crates and mops. Celica sees Meg and starts to feel bad for her.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"No. Just want to be left alone." Meg said in self-pity.

"…Okay." Celica complies.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Great, not only don't I get to say anything, but there's someone way hotter than me here. Why does this always happen? Why did am I even on this show?"

 _Flashback_

 _Peter Griffin is watching TV, as per usual. It went to commercials._

" _Greetings Campers. Do you want to win a ten million dollars?"_

 _Peter focused on the commercial._

" _We are hosting another season of Total Drama we want you to join our show. Submit the online applicants and have a chance to be on the show."_

 _Peter says "Hmm. I could go, but I have a job. It looks I'll send someone else. Hmm."_

 _Flashback End_

 **(Confessional End)**

The next shuttle landed in the hanger. The shuttle doors open and the next contestant comes out.

"Introducing the hero from Nowhere, seriously that's the name, please welcome the Nomad!"

The Nomad wears an orange scarf around his neck and his head. He wore a cowboy hat. His large white eyes were the only thing that was visible. He wore a white shirt with a blue vest and black pants under the jacket. He had brown boots and gloves.

The Nomad takes a good look around the hanger, and he's impressed at what he saw. There's nothing like this back in Nowhere.

"Nomad, welcome!' Chris reaches his fist out for fist a fist bump. But the Nomad shake his hand instead. Chris is visibly confused by this.

"Okay..." Chris said awkwardly.

The Nomad sees Meg and Celica. He waves his hand at them. But only Celica shook her hand back, and Meg continues to look at the ground and continue to pity herself.

"Hm. Not much of a talker?" Chris asks.

Nomad nods yes.

"Please tell me that the next contestant has more personality than this guy."

Nomad lowers his head because of Chris's mean comment.

Another shuttle has arrived and lands. A thirteen-year-old girl run out of the shuttle. The girl had brown hair and wore a sweater with a shooting star on it and a purple skirt. She has a big smile, which shows her sliver braces.

"Woo! I'm the show! Yes! Are there going to be a lot of sparkles?" the young girl asks.

"This is better. Mabel Pines everyone."

"Woo time for fun!" Mable shouted.

Mabel runs over to the rest of the group.

"Ah, such a positive attitude. Hey Chef!"

Chef walks into frame.

"Bet she'll crack in three episodes?"

Chef smiles. Chris and Chef fist bump.

Mable reaches the group.

"Hi everyone!" Mable said happily

Mable notices Celica.

"Wow, you're pretty."

"Oh thank you," Celica said.

Mable sees the Nomad and looks him up and down.

"And you look cool."

Nomad closes his eyes in happiness; he didn't have a mouth to show that.

"Introducing, the number one cop of Zootopia, buster of the most insane conspiracy plot to ever face animal kind, human still has crazier, Judy Hopps.

The next shuttles arrive. The next contestant is a rabbit that can walk on two feet. She wore a police uniform with light armour on the upper half of her body. She wore jeans and wore black leather shoes that had a cut out for her feet.

"Wow! There's nothing like this back at home?" Judy said

"Yeah, we're getting that response a lot." Chris said.

Judy walks over to Chris, and she is tiny compared to Chris. She extends her hand to shake.

"Yeah, I'm not kneeling to shake your hand."

"It's common courtesy."

"Don't care."

"Fine."

Judy walks past Chris. Chef watches Judy for a few seconds, and he then whispers to Chris, "Can I cook her?"

"Chef, you can't cook the contestants. Unless you have a good reason."

"I heard that!" Judy said.

"Whatever," Chris said.

Mable screams in joy when she saw Judy.

"So cute!"

Mable bear hugs Judy. Judy squirms for a bit, trying to get some leeway.

"Can you let me down?" Judy asks.

Mable lets go of her.

"Can you not call me cute? Only other bunnies can call each other cute."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Mable said with a bit of guilt.

"No worries, everyone has made that mistake." Judy said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"A talking bunny. I always wondered what a bunny thinks, this show is so exciting, and we have such a cool cast." Mable squeals."

 **(Confessional End)**

"Introducing the number one Underdog, the man of luck and comebacks. Please welcome, Joey Wheeler!"

The next shutter lands in the hanger. The doors open. A teenage with dirty Blonde steps out. Joey wears a blue t-shirt and white jacket with blue jeans. On his left arm, he wears a duel disk.

"Yeah!" Joey screams. He raises his fist in front of his face, while at the same, his chin turns pointy.

"What's wrong his chin?" Chef asks. Chris shrugs.

Joey ran up to Chris.

"Alright, I'm here to win it all! Give me your best shot."

"Really? You sure? Cause you usually don't win these types of games. Grand Champion, much?"

"Eh! That was just bad luck, and I like to see you last any longer. And besides, I won fourth in Battle City."

"And you lost to Kabia."

"What's with the wisecracking tough guy?" Joey is beginning to get in Chris's face. Chris moves back to get some space between him and Joey. But this wouldn't last long.

"Chef?"

Chef grabs Joey by the shoulder. Joey begins to struggle.

"Hey drop me."

Chef throws Joey to the crates. Everyone runs out of the way. Joey slams into containers, and they fall on top of him. Joey crawls out.

"Not what I meant."

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

Joey rubs his head from the bruise on the back of his head.

"Chris may be right that I never won any tournaments or competitions. But not this time! This time, Joey Wheeler is going to be number one. I won't lose. Especially for my little sister."

 **(Confessional End)**

The next shuttle lands. A man in his thirties exits the shuttle. He wears a black suit with a white undershirt and tie.

"Now for the number one detective, aside from Sherlock. The number one cop in the Toronto Constabulary. Coming straight from the early twentieth century, William Murdoch."

Murdoch stops in his tracks to take in the surrounding area. Murdoch sees the incredible advance technology. The sleek design of interior and the fighter craft that he saw. He kept turning around to get a good view of the hanger.

"Incredible," Murdoch mutters to himself.

"Hey Murdoch, I have a show to run. So can you stop drooling and move along." Chris said

Murdoch stares confusingly at Chris.

"I wasn't drooling," Murdoch said deadpan.

"It was a figure of speech."

"It's an odd one." Murdoch said. Murdoch sees his competition. He notices their unique clothing and looks. But quickly he then turns away when he saw Celica's outfit

"I'm sorry!" Murdoch apologizes.

Celica is confused by Murdoch's apology. But Chris and Chef started to laugh because knew what Murdoch is talking about, Chris calms himself down

"Mr. Detective? Afraid of a little skin?"

"It's just not moral."

"Yep, this guy is from early nineteen-hundreds." Chris said.

"I just thought he was a huge dork." Chef said.

They both start laughing again.

"If you're going to belittle me, I'm just going to leave." Murdoch said embarrassed

Murdoch turns back to his ship, but he sees that it already left. Chris and Chef stop laughing.

"Sorry Murdoch, you're here stay until you win or until you get the boot."

Murdoch walks past Chris and stands with the other contestants. Murdoch stands a distance from Celica and looks straight ahead locked on.

"How many do we have left?' Chris asks.

"Seventeen." Chef says.

"Good, more campers to humiliate."

The next shuttle lands.

"Introducing, bikini bottom's most miserable resident. A lazy worker at the Krusty Krab, and Musician, (not a very good one), Squidward Tentacles!"

A squid walks in on four legs and wears a dark brown shirt.

"Looks like someone doesn't my genius." Squidward said pretentiously.

"No, I asked your parents." Chris said.

"What? That's not true!" Squidward said surprised.

"Keep telling yourself that." Chris said.

Squidward stomps past Chris and Chef. He grumbles some unpleasant words about Chris.

Squidward stands by the other contestants, who were staring at him. Squidward looks annoyed by their stares and says to them, "What?"

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you're a WALKING TALKING SQUID!" Joey said with much passion.

 **(Confessional End)**

"Time for a bit of evil. Behold, the destroyer of worlds and bully of a galaxy full of nerds, her words not me. Lord Dominator."

The tall, pale green humanoid alien steps out of the shuttle. Dominator eyes are bright pink; mascara is under Dominator's eyes that resemble teardrops, which goes with her eyeliner and lips that were also black. She wears black a black crop top that has shoulder pads and heart dripping as her emblem. She wears a black floor length dress that has high splits. Her black helmet had horns coming to that look like lighting. She goes for her gloves, which had lightning bolts coming out.

Most of the contestants are taken aback from her appearance. Murdoch, on the other hand, looked away.

"Chris is this is a cool ship." Lord Dominator compliment. She wraps her left arms around Chris.

"So you think you can give me that money." She asks casually.

"You still have to go through all of the other contestants." Chris points to the others.

"Fine. Beating these losers will be too easy."

The others stare at her annoyed, except for Murdoch, who continues to look away.

Lord Dominator goes to the other contestants. She smiles evilly at them, this creepy outs everyone, except for one brave soul.

"Hey. Nobody makes faces at Joey Wheeler!"

Lord Dominator roll her eyes

"Next up, the destroyer of many. The former general of CIS and just the coolest character ever, General Grievous!"

The General breaks down the shuttle's door. It hits to the floor creating a massive crashing sound that causes Chris, Chef, and the contestants to cover their ears.

Grievous jumps down to the floor, he has armour plating is white and grey and had shoulder pads on top and wears a white cape. Grevious has six lightsabers attached to his hips. The general walks to Chris, taking his time.

"Hey, what was that for?" Chris ask very angrily.

The General remains silent.

"You know how much that's going to cost?" Chris continues.

General says nothing.

"You are so…" Chris stops when he sees that Grievous is standing right in front of him. Grievous holds twice the size of Chris. The General looks down at Chris with his cold yellow eyes.

"I was planning to trash that shuttle." Chris said fearfully.

Grievous heads past Chris and Chef, he goes to the rest of the cast.

"Chris, are you sure you don't want the other guy?" Chef asks

"No, this one is the cool one. This Grievous deserves to be the real one."

"Well, make sure you can stand up to him." Chef said.

"Noted." Chris said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"You might think that Grievous might be the oddest one out there, aside from Squidward. But trust me when I say this, we still have plenty of crazy." Chef said.

 **(Confessional End)**

Grievous looks to his contestants, Mable and Squidward, were hiding behind the crates, terrified of the general. The rest of the contestants stood still, no motion in their movement. Grievous looks at them for a few seconds examining. He sees nothing noteworthy to him and stares back at the hanger bay to see who's coming next.

"Next up, a member of the Teen Titans, a friend to all animals, at least the ones on earth. Please Welcome, Beast Boy."

The shuttle lands. A teenage boy leaves the ship. He has green skin and hair, and he has one tooth sticking out of his mouth. He wears a purple jumpsuit that is also black on his arms and legs.

He strolls to Chris, acting like a big shot.

"Beast Boy, my man." Chris said. He and Beast Boy fist bumped.

"The winner has already arrived, please hold your excitement." Beast Boy said.

Everything is silent, except for the crickets.

"Not what I thought, but I'll grow on you guys."

"Why is that boy green?" Joey asks Murdoch.

"And you think I know the answer." Murdoch replies.

"Bros, it's a part of my powers, watch this." Beast Boy said. He transforms into a bear, which all of the contestants are in complete shock.

"What!" Joey said confused.

"Impossible…" Murdoch put mildly.

Beast Boy changes back to his original form.

"Cool, isn't it." Beast Boy said.

Everyone is still shocked, except for Mabel. She runs over to Beast Boy.

"Can you transform into a pig?"

"Sure."

Mabel starts to squeal.

"Let's return to evil because we have enough for now." Chris said.

"Evil?" Beast Boy said. Beast Boy transforms back into his original form. He stands with much pride.

"Don't worry everyone, and I'll defend all of you from supervillains!" Beast Boy said with determination.

The next shuttle arrives.

"Next up, the sadistic maiden who has torn down the peace between the kingdoms of her world through her plans and the destroyer of fan ships, Cinder Fall."

As Cinder leaves the ship, the clipping of her high heel shoes are heard, which startles the some of the contestants. Cinder wears a long dark red dress that cuts at her shoulders her dress cut open to her right leg, which shows she wore pantyhose and wore a black glove on her right hand.

Chris and Chef are both terrified when they saw her the left side of her face covered by a black mask. Chris swallows his fear and focuses back on hosting

Cinder takes a look at her surrounding, taking note of if saw anything of interest to her.

"Hi Cinder, welcome to my humble ship." Chris said. Cinder still focuses on the ship.

"Uh, Cinder."

Cinder slowly looks toward Chris.

"This is it?" Cinder asks.

"Yeah, didn't you read the contract?" Chris asks.

Cinder looks toward the rest of the cast. "That's my competition?"

"Yes."

Cinder chuckles, "They don't know what they are getting themselves into."

"Oh really?" Beast Boy overheard. Beast Boy walked over to Cinder when he reached her, and he stares intensely at Cinder.

"If you knew who I am, you would be way more afraid." Beast Boy said.

Cinder glances at the next shuttle coming it. Cinder raises her left arm towards the shuttle and shoots a fireball at the shuttle.

"No!" Chris yells out.

The shuttle explodes in a fiery explosion, and everyone stares in shock.

"And now you know who I am. Got it?" Cinder asks casually, without a hint of remorse. Beast Boy is disturbed, Cinder just killed someone. However, Chris had a different issue.

"My ship!" Chris said.

"Chris, she just killed someone!" Beast said anger by Chris's lack of concern for whoever was in that ship.

"No, she didn't." Chris said.

"What?" Cinder and Beast Boy said at the same time.

A figure zooms out of the explosion in a streak of red and white, a light blonde teenager lands in front of Cinder. The teen wears a white crop-top with the Superman symbol, a blue skirt. Attached to the white shirt is a short red cape. The teen lets go of the pilot, who then ran as far as he could.

"Cinder, Supergirl. Supergirl, Cinder." Chris is introducing each of them.

"What is your problem?" Supergirl yells at Cinder.

"Oh, my bad. If I knew that someone could have survived, I would have tried something with more punch."

Supergirl raises her fist to punch Cinder, but Chris intervenes.

"Woah, no fighting, well not until we start."

"She just tried to kill a pilot and me."

"And that's why I put you after Cinder, just in case she blew up a ship."

"She must have broken a rule."

"She did blow up my ship." Chris said annoyed. "But I'll let that one slide."

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"You think I'm going to get rid of this drama so soon?" Chris said.

 **(Confessional End)**

Supergirl stares angrily at Cinder before she goes to the rest of the group. Cinder had a look of interest towards Supergirl for the power she just saw.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"To win this game, I have to take out anyone who might have some threat to me. That means Supergirl has to go. Then, I win." Cinder chuckles.

 **(Confessional End)**

Murdoch and Judy approach Cinder.

"Yo, Murdoch. What is it now?"

"I'm arresting Cinder for Attempted Murder." Murdoch said.

"I'm sorry, but you can't do that. I believe your jurisdiction ends at Earth. Plus, I don't think she would even let you." Chris said.

"You are crazy? She almost killed someone."

"But she didn't."

"Chris-." Murdoch tries to persuade Chris.

"BUT…SHE…DIDN'T! Okay?"

"Chris, she's trying to kill people!" Murdoch yells.

"Oh, what's wrong? Scared?" Cinder asks mockingly. Murdoch looks at Cinder, irritated by her mocking. He's about to speak up but knows that nothing will change Chris's mind and that Cinder could do something if she is provoked by what he might say. Murdoch backs away and heads back, Judy follows suit.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Hm, I love being above the rules, even for a short time."

 **(Confessional End)**

Cinder walks to the rest of the group, who were all staring at her. She didn't mind the attention, as she smiles at the thought of them being afraid of her.

"Presenting the number one invention of the Kalos Region. The nerdy Electric-type Gym Leader who always has an invention up his sleeve, please welcome, Clemont."

A blonde teenage boy with glasses exits the next ship, at the top of his head a part of his hair shaped like a lightning bolt. He wears a blue jumpsuit, his collar, knees, and ankles were yellow. He wears a backpack that looks cybernetic.

"What a fantastic view of such advancement. Truly science has-." Clemont sees the wrecked ship on the ground, still on fire.

"What happened?" Clemont asks.

"Someone let up some steamed." Chris said.

Clemont smirks as his glass starts to shine. "Time for the power science to save the day!"

Chris and Chef stare at each other confused.

Clemont pulls out of nowhere a machine. The machine had four wheels and four arms, at the end of two of them, there were two hoes, and the others had hands.

The machine heads over the destroyed ship. The machine shots water out it hoses and put out the fires. The machine uses it two hands to push the destroyed ships remains into one pile and pushes the debris into the corner.

All of the contestants are surprised to see the effectiveness of the machine.

"Cool! I need that for my room."

The machine returns to Clemont. Chris and Chef walk over to Clemont, clapping to him.

"Thanks, dude, you helped me save money on clean up."

"There's nothing that science can't solve."

His robot then explodes in front of the three of them. , and their hairs turned fizzy. Except for Chef, but that's because he didn't have any hair.

"It still needs some improvements," Clemont says awkwardly.

Chris glares at Clemont, but only points him to the rest of the cast to go. Clemont runs over to the cast.

"Can I get some makeup?" Chris asks.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

Clemont is screwing in a bolt in a dome shape machine.

"Okay, I haven't had success in preserving most of my machines don't last long. I'm still working out the bugs, but science never stops, it keeps on going and I will too." Clemont said.

His machine then exploded and darkened his outfit again.

"Despite many failures." Clemont said bewilder.

 **(Confessional End)**

Clemont meets up with the cast.

"Hi, it's such a privilege to meet all of you."

Lord Dominator goes up to Clemont, and she begins circling him like a wild predator to its prey.

"So you're a smart boy?"

"Well, a lot of people tell me I am." Clemont said.

"Hm, humble." Lord Dominator grabs Clemont by the shoulders and lifts him. "Can you make weapons for me?"

"No! My machines are not for evil!" Clemont said defying. Supergirl steps in beside Lord Dominator.

"Drop him." Super-girl said.

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it." Lord Dominator said.

Super-girl blows out a gust of wind, sending both Clemont and Lord Dominator flying.

"Ah!" Clemont and Lord Dominator both scream.

Super-girl files out over to Clemont to grab him. Super-girl places Clemont back onto the ground, unlike Lord Dominator, who files into a wall.

"Thanks." Clemont said happily.

"No problem."

"You!" Lord Dominator screams at Super-girl. Lord Dominator stomps over to Super-Girl, ready to fight. Clemont and Super-Girl look at her, surprised that she's still standing.

Lord Dominator cracks her knuckles and prepares to fight Supergirl.

"Wait wait wait; you can't fight yet." Chris says.

"Oh, why not?" Lord Dominator said

"Because you can do way worse to them later when the games start."

Lord Dominator changes from angry expression to an evil smile. "Oh, why didn't you say that before?"

Lord Dominator walks back to the contestants.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I only said that to calm her down, but it's still true. But she isn't going to make that far. I mean, who crazy enough to keep her on." Chris said.

 **(Confessional End)**

"I think we need to balance our villains with more heroes. Next up, the shocking hero, pun intended, who can deliver a stunning blow to criminals, Static Shock!"

Another teenager exits the next shuttle. He wears a black and indigo hoddie, on his black undershirt and black pants he has a golden symbol that is a lightning bolt going through a circle. Static wears a white mask to hide who he is.

"Cool to meet you, Static." Chris' fist bumps Static

"It's great to be here. You own this ship?" Static asks, amazed by the ship.

"Yep, worth going through all that trouble."

"Huh, what trouble?" Static asks.

"Oh, nothing to worry about, just business stuff." Chris said innocently.

"Okay…" Static said skeptically.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Hm, I better keep an eye on Chris. Usually, someone said that it's okay, there's something wrong." Static said

 **(Confessional End)**

"Supergirl!" Static said surprised.

Super-Girl walks up to Static and greets, "Static Shock, Superman has told me a lot about you."

"That's…pretty cool." Static said surprised.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Superman talks about me. That's so cool. I'm moving up."

 **(Bathroom Confessional End)**

Cinder glares at Super-Girl and Static.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I see the little girl is popular. With Static and the nerdling, she already has an alliance. Let's see who next, let's see if they can see things my way." Cinder said sinisterly.

 **(Confessional End)**

"Our next contestant is a simple high school girl. A demon slayer who slash her opponent down with a scythe, here's Maka Albarn!" Chris yells.

A teenage girl with light taupe hair in pigtails leaves the next ship. She wears a button up black coat that reaches to her ankles, she wears a white shirt underneath and a skirt. She holds a book with her right hand

Maka stops and takes it her surrounding, "Wow this is a…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. It's a cool ship, move on please." Chris said.

Mana is annoyed by Chris interrupting, hits Chris over the head with the book. Chris falls to ground and squeals in pain as he has a massive bump on his head.

Chef laughs.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"As someone who has worked with Chris for years, let me say that he did deserve. But it was still pretty fun!" Chef starts laughing.

 **(Confessional End)**

"Hm, I wish that she hit the other guy." Joey mumbles.

"You said something MAGGOT!" Chef yells.

"Uh no!" Joey said surprise that heard him.

"Exactly!" Chef yells.

Maka reaches the rest of the contestants. She notices that Murdoch is looking away from her.

"What's his problem?"

"He's a bit shy on seeing girls in slightly more revealing than he's used to." Clemont said.

"In a guy, that's a first." Maka said.

Chef kneels to Chris's body, he snaps his fingers and then waves his hand to see Chris would respond. Chris still lies on the floor, knocked out from being hit on the head by Maka.

Chef stands back up. "Alright, since Chris is out, I'm taking control of the introductions. Let's rapid-fire through the rest of the cast."

Chef takes out a walkie-talkie and says, "Land the rest of the ships at once."

Six more ships enter the hanger, and when they landed, the six contestants leave the vessel.

"Steve Smith…" A teenage boy with glasses exits the ship, and he wears a red jacket with an orange shirt underneath. He also wears blue pants and sneakers.

"April O Neil…" a teenage girl with a black elbow length shirt, with a yellow sports shirt on top. She wears blue denim shorts with black leggings and boots.

"Jude Lizowski…" Another teen enters, he wears a plain grey shirt with blue shorts and sneakers.

"Star Butterfly…" a fifteen-year-old with a long blonde hair and a heart shapes on her cheeks. She wears a blue dress, socks that have purple and pink stripes, and purple boots.

"Kyoya Tategami…" A tall, muscular teenager who has spiky green hair that goes down into a ponytail. He wears a black jacket over a torn green shirt at the bottom, a grey pants, brown pants, and fingerless gloves.

"…and Waluigi." A tall man with a purple shirt who wears black overalls and white gloves. He has a large pink nose, and two black hairs came out of his nose, which bent upwards.

The six contestants walk over to Chef.

"Now, we can get started."

"Wait a minute!" Chris stands back up, healed from the book to the head. "You have to give introductions to our contestants, a proper host thing to do."

"Wait, we didn't get intros. That's lame." Jude said.

"Exactly." Chris said.

"I don't want waste time introducing, everyone is here so now we can get started." Chef said.

"Actually no, we have two more surprise contestants that only I know about."

Everyone became interested in who Chris had left.

"Really and who is it?" Joey ask.

"Introducing, the next two secret contestants, who are arriving in a special means of transportation." Chris points to the hanger entrance.

Suddenly a blue jet in the shape of a dragon enters the ship, but this dragon is familiar to one particular member.

"It can't be." Joey said confused.

The jet lands in front of Chris and the cockpit opens. The tall man exits, he wears a large white jacket with black undershirt and pants. And he wears a duel disk on his left arm.

"Please welcome Seto-," Chris said.

"KAIBA!" Joey interrupted, he's in a state of pure shock.

"Yes Joey, thanks for interrupting me." Chris said annoyed.

Seto jumps off his Blue-Eyes jet and lands in front of Chris. Joey runs over to Chris and Kaiba.

"How are you in the game? I read the contract, and I'm the only from our show that can be here." Joey said surprise.

"Kaiba convinced to let him onto the show through great points."

"Here's the keys to the jet." Kaiba tosses his eyes to Chris, who catches them.

"Thank you." Chris said.

Joey stares confused at Chris.

"Be happy Wheeler. Fewer people will be going after you since I'm here."

"What does that mean?" Joey said angered.

"I think you know." Kaiba said.

"Erg, why are you here, you're already rich."

Kaiba faintly smiles, "There's nothing wrong with making an extra bit of money. And with this as my competition, I won't even need to try."

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Should I tell him about everything earlier? Nah he'll figure it out." Chris said.

 **(Confessional End)**

"Oh yeah, rich boy…" Joey said more angered.

Chef steps between the two to stop the back and forth between them.

"Hey! We still have one more contestant, so do you mind?" Chris irritated.

"Hm, okay." Joey mumble.

"Of course." Kaiba said.

"Next up, a hero in training, who can fly to clouds with just a touch of fingers, Uraraka!"

Uraraka jumps out of jet and lands on the ground. "Hi!" Uraraka waves her hand. She wears a skin-tight pink and black outfit with a collar, two round braces around her arms and pink knee-high boots.

But nobody had much of a reaction from her; their expressions were blank. Uraraka looks disappointed.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Maybe I shouldn't have gone with the guy with dragon jet. Next time, I'm not listening to Chris."

 **(Confessional End)**

"Everyone gather up!" Chef yells.

All of the contestants gather up and stand together, waiting for what comes next.

"My contestants, welcome to Total Drama, the difficult games to be played. One will win ten million dollars, and the rest will be losers. The first challenge will begin in six hours until then, relax a bit, explore the ship, and get to know your fellow players…"

Supergirl and Lord Dominator glare at each other.

"You're going to need that if you want to make it far. Prepared for adventure, welcome to…Total…Drama…Multiverse…Four!"

"Really? Four?" Steve said unimpressed

"Like you can make a better name." Chris said.

"I can." Steve said smugly.

"Fine, come back to me when you have a good name, I want this by the time we reach the first challenge."

"Deal."

 **I hope you enjoyed seeing the characters you suggested be in this story. Admittedly I did cheat out on some of the final contestants, but I promise that they will have screen time.**

 **Now I want to let all of you know that this story will have significant gaps between chapters that you don't get an episode for months, since of my other commitments. However, I will say that the next chapter will be out by November or December.**

 **And I also want to give you guys some of the power. If you have ideas for the show, suggest them to me. I want to know what greats ideas you have and to help make this show even better.**

 **Have a nice and hope to see you soon.**


	5. The Witches

**I don't own Total Drama or any of the characters featured in this story. They belong to their respected owners. Now, LET'S GO!**

The contestants have broken off into their own separate or were on their own. Either because they found their groups or didn't like to hang around with people. Jude leans on the wall in a cool way.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"So I just came here because I thought I would see some cool stuff and the ten million, I guess. But before I went, my dudes told me to make some alliance to you know, go far." Jude said.

 **(Confessional End)**

Grievous is watching the whole cast, inspecting them to figure out who could be his biggest threat.

"Yo Robodude." Jude said to Grievous.

Grievous turns around and grabs Jude by his shirt, then Grievous lifts Jude up.

"Wasn't something I said?" Jude said frighten.

"I am no droid."

"Sorry man, how about we chill and grab something from the snack bar if they have one." Jude said.

Grievous takes out one of his lightsabers and brings to Jude's stomach.

"Oh man, in all of the ways I had to go, don't make it death by lightsaber." Jude said sadly.

"Hey!"

Grievous looks back and sees Joey running towards him. Joey stops and looks fiercely at Grievous.

"Drop him metal boy or give you some of this." Joey said. He raises his fist at Grievous to immediate him to drop Jude. Grievous drops Jude, but not out of fear. Grievous stares down at Joey, who stare back unafraid

Grievous takes another lightsaber in his other hand. Before he could do anything, Clemont steps in.

"Hey guys, we can't fight, we'll get into trouble."

Grievous hearing his information again, he puts his lightsabers away and walks away.

"Yeah, that's what I thought!" Joey yells out.

Grievous stops and glares back at Joey.

"I think you're pushing your luck." Clemont whispers.

But Clemont's were proven wrong as Grievous to moves along to other things.

Clemont sighs in relief.

"That was too close for comfort." Clemont said.

"You didn't have to worry; I had it under control."

"Um…he look like he was about to kill you." Clemont said confused.

"Well, I don't think he would have done it."

"He looked quite serious."

Joey realizes that he hadn't introduced him to Clemont.

"The name's Joey Wheeler."

"I'm Clemont."

The two of them walk over to a table, Murdoch is already sitting there. Joey and Clemont sat at the opposite side of the table

"Clemont how did you build that cleaning device earlier?" Murdoch asks.

"Oh, it wasn't anything special." Clemont said modestly.

"Special, that machine is one of the most impressive inventions I have ever seen." Murdoch said dumbfounded.

"Really, well thanks." Clemont said with a blush.

Murdoch takes notices of Joey's Duel Disk, interested in what it does.

"What do you have on your arm?" Murdoch asks.

"Oh this, it's my duel disk." Joey said.

"Duel Disk?" Murdoch said confusingly.

"The Duel Disk lets you play Duel Monsters with hologram tech."

"Holograms?" Murdoch said more baffled.

"Where you from again?" Joey asks.

"Toronto."

"What year?" Joey asks

"Nineteen o five."

"That explains it." Joey said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Chris brought me here just to humiliate. Hate to inform him that I will no longer be used for his entrainment."

"JUST WAIT, I WILL LAUGH AT YOU MURDOCH." Chris said.

Murdoch signs in annoyance.

 **(Confessional End)**

Waluigi hides behind a hallway corner, spying on the cast with an eagle's eye. Waluigi stares at Static and Supergirl, who were talking with each other. Waluigi snickers at them.

"Waluigi needs to send those two home, or they'll beat me up."

"What are you doing?" Cinder said behind Waluigi.

"AH!" Waluigi screams in fear from being caught off guard and runs away.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I love doing that." Cinder said.

Cinder laughs.

 **(Confessional End)**

"WA!" Waluigi continues to run screaming, earning the annoyance of Kyoya, who is sitting in a booth with Beast Boy.

"What's his problem?" Kyoya asks.

Beast Boy shrugs.

"I was expecting to everyone to be different than what I have seen, but nothing like this." Kyoya said.

"Really, what's so different about us?" Beast Boy asks

"I haven't seen someone green before."

"Would you believe that I'm not the craziest thing from my world?"

"No, what else you got?"

Beast Boy is about to open his mouth, but he was interrupted by the announcements

"ATTENTION CAST, PLEASE PROCEED TO THE BRIDGE FOR TODAY'S challenge."

"Ah." Beast Boy said disappointedly.

The contestants walk through the hallway of the Imperial Star Destroyer. Grievous is at the front of the group, and everyone is far behind because most of them wanted to pass him, but were afraid that Grievous attack them for moving past him. Well, most of them.

"But I want to get to the bridge as fast as I can." Joey whispers to Clemont.

"Joey, I think you're on his bad side, I don't think you want to upset him anymore." Clemont whispers back.

"Well, he hasn't seen my bad side yet."

Clemont sighs. "He's just like Bonnie."

However, the other contestants were conversing with each other.

"So you're a queen of a kingdom?" April asks surprises.

"Yes, I rule with my husband, Alm. (EDIT)"

"That's cool. But wait, why you would come onto the show. Wouldn't you be rich for being a queen?"

"Well…I rather not say in a public space."

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"After Alm reunited the kingdoms of Valentia, it's are state of disrepair. I fear that Alm and I don't have enough funds to rebuild Valentia. That's why the prize money will go to rebuilding. But I must not let anyone untrustworthy know about this or they could this against me."

 **(Confessional End)**

The doors slide open to the bridge, and the cast enters. They see that the interns, looks way happier operate the bridge then they usually do. It seems Chris finally gave a job that isn't cruel and painful. For now a least.

Chris stands at the windows, looking over the planet that will have the first challenge of the season. The cast stands in front, but some of them did have troubles seeing Chris. They were standing on a narrow path, and there were two holes on each side that had the interns keeping a check on the ship's system. Therefore some of the cast couldn't see Chris since they stuck at the back.

Chris turns around to greet the contestants.

"Hello fresh meat, welcome to your first challenge."

"Did he just fresh meat?" Squidward asks.

Chris ignores Squidward and continues hosting.

"Now then-." Chris gets interrupted.

"Chris, I got a title for this season." Steve said at the back.

"Yeah, we don't need it. In fact, we already changed it." Chris said

"What." Steve said annoyed.

"The marketing team realize that Total Drama Multiverse Four is a terrible name, so we decided to change it. For now on its Total…Drama…Multiverse…Strikes Back!" Chris said.

"My title is better."

"Really? What was it?" Chris asks.

"Well, there's no purpose to tell you now."

"Geez, you don't have to lie about." Chris said.

"I am not!" Steve said offended.

"Whatever baby. Today's challenge is figuring out what the teams are. You'll head down to the planet below us and race towards a landmark." Chris gestures to the planet. "First two there become the team leaders and get to choose two contestants to be on their team. However, whoever comes second, his or her team will send someone home. Any questions?"

"What planet is it?" Steve asks.

"Oh, just Dathomir."

Grievous is surprised, but nobody could tell due to Grievous's lack of body movement and words. But it soon turns into interest for the warrior.

"Fascinating," Grievous said amusingly.

The rest of the cast looks at Grievous with a sense of fear. Anything that Grievous has interest in can't be good.

"Um…what's on Dathomir?" Beast asks.

"Oh, just witches."

"Witches!" Everyone said together surprises, except for Grievous.

"This can't be, witches don't exist." Murdoch

"Really? After seeing this whole cast, you think Witches are not real."

"I willing to change my mind when given evidence."

"No worries since you'll get plenty of it."

"Am I the only one bother by the fresh meat comment?" Squidward asks again.

"These witches are extra deadly. You see a while back General Grievous- almost exterminated them." Chris said.

"You committed genocide!" Supergirl snarled. Grievous moves his hands to the lightsabers, waiting for Supergirl to attack.

"Woah, woah, woah, stop! No, it wasn't this Grievous, it was another one."

Everyone looks dumfound at Chris. What does he mean by another Grievous?

"You see in Star Wars there are two different timelines. The Canon timeline and the Legends Timeline, this Grievous is from Legends. But totally deserves to be canon though."

"Oh." Everyone nods as they understand what Chris is saying.

"Wait. Then where's the other Grievous?" Jude asks.

"We meet and talk to each other."

 _Flashback_

 _Legends Grievous stands before a cliff that had was far from the ground. Legends Grievous hold his canon counterpart in his arms. Canon Grievous arms and legs chopped and all that is left is his body and head._

" _Let me go! Do you know who I am?" Grievous yells._

" _Yes. I just need to fix my reputation."_

 _Legends Grievous drops Canon Grievous off the cliff. Canon Grievous screams as he falls to his doom. Legends Grievous walks, not having a care for what he did._

 _Flashback End_

"If we can stop talking about the fond memories, can I talk about the challenge?"

"Whatever dude." Jude said.

"The survivors of this attack went into hiding, and they went kind of crazy with dark magic. Now they extremely hostile to any visitors, especially Imperials."

"Wait isn't this an Imperial ship?" Kaiba asks.

"Yes, the locals will attack you now, and they'll be extra dangerous." Chris laughs evilly.

"Well, that's just great." Kabia said sarcastically.

"Also one last thing. You can't go above the treeline. You must stay under it and stick to the paths." Chris said.

"Oh come, you just did that so I wouldn't win." Supergirl said

"Yes, it's called balance. Now head to the shuttles in the hanger." Chris said.

 _Shuttle One_

Mabel, Star, and The Nomad were sitting on the left side, while Steve, Celica, and April were seated on the right side, waiting to arrive on Dathomir. While they wait, Steve decides to make a move.

"So Celica, you look gorgeous." Steve said, trying to be smooth. Key emphasis on 'trying.'

"Um…thank you." Celica said confused.

"You're welcome." Steve said with confidence, and he felt like he made some smooth moves.

"Um, I'm already married." Celica said awkwardly.

"Married! You're not that much older than me!" Steve said surprise.

"Yeah, what wrong with that?"

"Question, is he cute?" Mabel asks.

"Alm is attractive, but that's why I married him. He's one of the bravest and heroic men I have ever meet. We would do anything for each other." Celica said.

"That's sweet!" Star said.

The Nomad claps for Celica, he always loved a good love story.

Steve sighs.

 _Shuttle Two_

Urakara, Maka, Beast Boy, Joey, Clemont, and Murdoch were on the shuttle.

"Fighting witches? That sounds spooky." Urakara said.

"This is just average day for me." Maka said.

Beast Boy and Urakara look at Maka in surprise.

"You fight witches?" Beast Boy asks.

"Not always, but it's a part of my training to meister."

"What's that?" Urakara ask.

"Think of it as a monster hunting." Maka said.

"Cool! Those witches won't know what hit them." Beast Boy said.

Maka and Urakara high five each other, but that is a terrible mistake. Maka starts to float up into the air. Maka has a look of shock on her face, while Urakara has a look of embarrassment.

"Sorry!" Urakara said. Urakara places her hand fingertips together. Maka then falls back to her seat. Everyone looks in shock at Maka just floating.

"How did you float?" Joey asks.

"It's my quirk. I can put my hands on an object into zero gravity by touching it."

The room is silent until Beast Boy, Joey, and Clemont said together, "Cool!"

Murdoch, on the other hand, is confused by the superpower.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I don't know how Urarkaa did that. But that doesn't matter. All have to do is show that I can make a positive contribution to whatever team on. I will admit eliminating gravity is a great gift. But the mind can beat all things.

 **(Confessional End)**

 _Shuttle Three_

Supergirl, Meg, Static, Judy, Squidward, and Kyoya. They sit silently, not speaking a single word. Kyoya looks at each of his competition. But Kyoya lingers on Supergirl for a few extra seconds. He looks away when Supergirl takes notice of him.

 _Shuttle Four_

The shuttle is in silence as Grievous, Cinder, Lord Dominator, Waluigi, and Kaiba glare each other in silence. The four suspect nothing good from the other player whether that be how they look or what they did so far. Jude is unfortunately stuck in the middle of it. However, he did try to break the tension.

"So…what's up my evil dudes?" Jude asks.

Everyone stares at Jude.

"What makes you think we're evil?" Waluigi asks.

Jude points to Grievous and says calmly "He scared me…" Jude points to Cinder "She blew up a ship…" Jude points to Lord Dominator "She threatens the smart dude…" Jude points to Kaiba "A rich guy who's trying to get richer is never a good sign…" Jude points to Waluigi "Well you just look kind of evil."

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Finally, someone thinks of me as evil instead of annoying. Waluigi is moving up the world." Waluigi says.

 **(Confessional End)**

"It's always good to be recognized for the best parts of my personality." Lord Dominator said.

"You like being evil?" Jude scratches his head in confusion.

"Yeah, it feels so good to crush a nerd and taking over the universe!" Lord Dominator starts to laugh evilly, enjoying the fact she's bad. The others stare at her in contempt, except for Jude, who is more scared.

Lord Dominator notices this and takes great offence to it.

"Why giving me that look?"

"Perhaps your irritating laugh. Have you tried being silent, it would greatly benefit you and everyone on this ship." Grievous said.

"You want to go tough guy? Cause I'll go." Lord Dominator threatens.

"Will you two shut up, I want to listen to your whining." Kaiba said

"You want to go too!" Lord Dominator yells.

"If you want to play your games, fine. But listen here, I will squash you in my way. Do you we have an understanding?" Kaiba threatens Lord Dominator.

"THAT…IS-!" Before Lord Dominator could finish, she's interrupted by the announcements.

"WE HAVE NOW ARRIVE ON DATHOMIR." The shuttle doors open. "FOR THE CHALLENGE, I DECIDED TO GIVE EACH SHIP A MAP TO THE DESTINATION." A Podium opens from the center of the room, and a map lies on it. "YOU CAN WORK TOGETHER TO REACH THE LANDMARK OR YOU CAN GO ALONE. YOU CAN GUESS WHAT I WANT."

Everyone looks at each other before all of them jump for the map. Grievous manages to grab the map first and runs out of the ship.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"My skills are perfected, I can easily catch-" Grievous grabs a rat within a second and holds it up, "anything."

 **(Confessional End)**

The rest of the shuttle four players leave the ship, enter the Dathomir environment. The forest is red with a thick fog block their view. The trees look dead, like something to had stolen the life from them.

"Great, we lost him!" Cinder said angered.

Kaiba begins to walk away from the group and into the forest.

"Where are you going?" Cinder ask.

"I work alone, you three would just slow me down." Kaiba said.

"But what about the witches, dude?" Jude asks.

"I believe it when I see it." Kaiba walks into the fog, no longer in sight.

"I bet he won't live through this challenge." Cinder said.

"Waluigi agrees."

Lord Dominator begins to walk away.

"You're leaving too?" Cinder asks

"Yeah, I don't want you guys to betray me and take first. I will get first, no dorks, no witches or you idiots will take that from me." Lord Dominator says. She disappears into the fog.

"Waluigi thinks she gone."

"I can see that." Cinder said.

Silence.

"Waluigi wonders what the others are doing."

The entirety of shuttle one has decided to stick together. Celica leads the group, and she holds the map in hands

"Are we there yet?" Star asks

"No, we still have a long path ahead of us." Celica said.

"Let's hope that we don't meet any witches." April said.

"I don't there are." Steve said

"But Chris said there was." April said.

"Yes, but he could be lying. The witches could all be dead, and Chris is trying to scare us." Steve said.

A shadow jumps over the group from the trees. The group looks up to get a good look, but the figure has already disappeared.

"Creepy." Mabel said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Well no duh." Steve said."

 **(Confessional End)**

Joey and Clemont walk through the dead forest of Dathomir, heading towards their destination. Joey holds the map, while Clemont is frightened by the surroundings.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to split up from the group, especially since they have the map?"

"Trust me. I know what I'm doing?"

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I know that they would beat Clemont and me when we almost at the location. So I figure if I grabbed the map and ran off, my chances would be much better." Joey said. Time to win, baby!" He strikes a pose.

 **(Confessional End)**

A menacing bombastic roar could be heard, our two characters stop in their tracks and freeze in fear as sounded close to them.

"What…was…that?" Joey said scared.

They look to their left side and see a truly spectacular sight — a giant bipedal creature staring down at them. It stands on two stubby legs, but that ridiculous little part is overshadowed by its long arms that could go a far distance and it terrifying face. The eyes were solid black, and its teeth were sharp.

The beast roars once more, the roar of the Rancor.

Joey and Clemont, scared of the beast, but they manage to snap out of it.

"I got this." Clemont takes a Pokeball. "Luxray, I choose you."

Clemont throws the Pokeball and out comes his Pokemon.

Luxray growls.

"Luxray, use Thunderfang!" Clemont commands.

Luxray fangs have electricity covering them, it charges towards the Rancor. Luxray bites the Rancor's left foot, and it does very little against the Rancor. In fact, it just pissed it off. The Rancor grabs Luxray and brings it to his face. Luxray panics as it gets closer to the Rancor's mouth.

"Luxray return!" Clemont returns his Pokémon to its Pokeball.

"Time for plan B." Joey said.

"Which is?" Clemont asks.

"RUN AWAY!" Joey yells. Both of them began to run as they could, the Rancor right on their tail.

Chris watches the two of them on his TV, laughing at them.

"I love my job."

Supergirl and Static fly through the forest. Well, Supergirl is the only that's flying, Static is on his electric disk.

"You think something is up with Chris?" Static asks

"Yeah, a lot of things. Bringing us to this planet is the first that comes to mind."

"No, I meant that when I asked him about where he got the ship, he got crazy weird."

"He's probably just pulling your leg. He's probably just trying to mess with us."

"True, but-." Before Static could finish his sentence, he is shot in the shoulder by an energy arrow. Static falls to the ground.

"Static!" Supergirl cried out. She flew down to Static, trying to help him up.

"Are you okay?"

Static grunts in pain, but he manages to get back up.

"Yeah, it just a little scratch."

Suddenly more energy arrows begin to fire upon the two heroes. Supergirl notices this and uses her heat vision to destroy the arrows. Several women started to come out of the forest and into the sight of the two contestants.

These women wore red clothing that helps them blend in with their surroundings. These were the Nightsisters. They surround our heroes in a circle

Supergirl and Static stand back to back, ready to battle.

The Nightsisters launch their attack, some of them kept shooting energy arrows at Supergirl and Static, others ran towards them.

Supergirl heats visions of the arrows coming her way, while Static uses an electrifying attack to destabilize the arrows, pun not intended.

Supergirl puts her attention onto the Nightsisters running towards her with swords. Supergirl moves her as she begins to breathe in a huge of air. Supergirl releases all that air with her super breath, which causes all the Nightsisters to fling across a great distance. Not just the ones running towards him, the Nightsisters who stayed back to snipe.

Supergirl turns around to help the Static face his share of Nightsisters. But they were retreating from the battle, no doubt being frightened by Supergirl's power. Static and Supergirl stood confused by the easiness of the Nightsisters.

"Well…I guess they weren't that tough." Static said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Then again, I do have Supergirl on my side." Static said.

 **(Confessional End)**

"Keep on moving. We still have to get to the finish line." Supergirl said.

"You not going anywhere."

Supergirl and Static are surprised by the fact that one Nightsister still wants to fight on, despite the odds that she would face.

"Really? You really want to fight us on your own, when all of your friends failed at?" Supergirl asks.

"I'm nothing like you ever faced." The Nightsister states confidently.

"Then comes out if you are so tough or just talking tough." Static asks.

"Try to find me first."

"…Fine." Supergirl asks. Supergirl uses her X-Ray to look through the forest to find the Nightsister. However, her X-Ray couldn't see past the trees surrounding her.

"What…I can't see her."

"But I think you need Kryptonite to stop your powers."

"Yes, unless…magic."

"The Dark side of the force clouds your abilities."

But Supergirl had one thing that the Dark side couldn't block, her hearing.

"But I can hear you."

Supergirl zooms over to a tree and knocks it down with a single punch. After the tree hits the ground hard, the Nightsister steps out from the shadows. But this one is different from the others. This one had black and grey version of the standard Nightsister outfit. She had black paint around her lips and eyes, connected by a single black line.

Static has become a bit frightened by this Nightsister, but Supergirl remains courageous.

"So what's your plan now? Scare me to death because it isn't working."

"You haven't seen what I have."

Suddenly lighting comes straight out of the fog of the forest. Supergirl screams out in pain, and the pain neutralizes her.

"Supergirl!" Static yells out. Static summons lighting attack to hit the attacker but slides out of the way to avoid the attack. The Nightsister force pushes the Static into a tree. Static tries to move his arms, but he is stuck to the tree.

The Nightsister laughs evilly.

Joey and Clemont continue to run from the Rancor. Joey stops in his tracks to face the Rancor, Clemont looks at Joey confused and scared.

"Joey! What are you doing?" Clemont ask.

"We can't keep running this big ugly creature forever. Besides I have a plan."

Joey activates his Duel Disk, and he draws five cards. "Come out Red Eyes!"

The dragon roars, scaring the Rancor, who stood still. Clemont runs up to Joey.

"My plan is this, summon my monster and scare away. The perfect plan I might say."

"But Joey, how do you know it will buy?"

"It's probably too stupid to figure it out that this is just a hologram."

The Rancor decides to do the opposite of what Joey thought it would do, as it slowly moves forward, not as fast as did earlier, but gradually approaching Joey's monsters.

"Well, that didn't work out as well as I thought." Joey said fearfully.

"This is the end!"

But as hope was lost, three Blue Eyes White Dragons appeared and roared at the Rancor. In response, the Rancor freezes in fear and then it runs away in fear. While at the same time barking like a little puppy.

"Blue Eyes!? But that would mean-" Joey said shocked.

"Yes, Wheeler."

Clemont and Joey look up and see Kaiba on top of a nearby boulder. Kabia jumps down and lands in front of Joey and Clemont. Seto had his hand on the ground when he landed, and he is looking down at the ground. Kaiba stands up straight and crosses his arms.

"Well thanks, Kaiba." Joey said bewildered.

"Please, I just did it to show you what real monsters look like."

"…There's the Kaiba I know and love." Joey sweat drop.

"Be thankful that I haven't my way around this forest. Otherwise, I might not have found either you in time."

"You know just because you save Clemont and me doesn't mean you can act your better than me."

"True. I'm already better than you."

Joey grunts in annoyance at Kaiba comment, but still appreciate the save nonetheless.

"Um, guys." Clemont said fearfully.

Joey and Kaiba looked at Clemont and said "What!" Both of them notice Nightsisters coming out of the forest. Several of them stand on the tree branches aiming their energy arrows at the three heroes. A dozen more Nightsisters are with swords, ready to kill.

"The Nightsisters…" Kaiba said sternly.

The sword-wielders jump from the branches and surround the contestants.

"Clemont, please tell you to have an invention that fights?" Joey asks fearfully.

"No, my inventions are meant to help people." Clemont said terrified.

Kaiba steps in front, much to the confusion of Joey and Clemont. "Kaiba, what are you doing?"

Kaiba looks coldly at the Nightsisters, staring daggers at them. But the Nightsisters scoff at Kaiba attempts to imitate them.

"Are you trying to scare, human." The lead Nightsister said.

"I'm going to give you this one chance, leave now."

"Or what? You're going to release fake creatures at us."

"Who said they were fake?" Kaiba said sternly.

The other Nightsisters began to look at each other, fearful if these dragons were real. But the leader smirks, "If they are real, why haven't they attack yet."

Kaiba is taken aback by this point, his eyes widen. "…" Kaiba said silently, unable to come up with a good reason.

But when all hope is lost, a miracle happened. Grievous jumps to the behind of the Nightsisters, creating a massive thump that echoes. The Nightsisters are at first taken aback, but they turn around to face the General, who menacingly stares down at them.

"What do we have here, another victim. This droid-." The leader said before Grievous uses his foot to grab the leader's head and to slam her into the ground. A cracking bone sound could be heard. For a brief second everyone is silent, surprised by Grievous killing. But all of the other remaining Nightsisters attack the general.

Grievous backflips to dodge the Nightsisters. He takes out two lightsabers and ignites them. The two Lightsabers were of different colors, green and blue.

The Laser arrow Nightsisters begin to open fire upon the general. Grievous sees this and blocks the arrows by using his two lightsabers.

The other Nightsisters attacks Grievous while his back is turned, but he knew what they had planned. Grievous stops deflecting the arrows and lunge his way towards the sword-wielding Nightsisters. Although he his cape had several arrows go through it and left some holes.

Grievous quickly cuts a few of his opponents, since those weapons couldn't block lightsabers. Grievous takes advantage of this and begins to cut down a few of the Nightsisters. He ducks from two Nightsister trying to slash him, he replays with them with Lightsabers going through their chests. Grievous grabs another Nightsister by the neck and crushes it. He lets go, and the lifeless body falls to the ground.

Grievous slashes down two more Nightsisters, he thinks has finished all of them, but one last Nightsister takes him by surprise. She slashes across the General's right cheek, but luckily his face is covered by armor plating. Thus Grievous felt no pain.

But he now he is angry that someone got a hit on him, so Grievous repays the Nightsister the best way he knew how. By stabbing her through the heart with his Blue Lightsaber.

"Avenge our fallen sisters." One Night sister cries out as they continue to bring down a rainfall of energy arrows.

Grievous runs up the trees with the help of his robotic legs to reach the Nightsisters. Grievous reaches the branch where one of the snipers were shooting at him. Grievous slashes across her chest with both of his Lightsabers — the other Nightsisters open fire on the General from both. But he deflects their laser arrows back on them, killing most of them. But one managed to dodge the arrow.

Grievous backflips onto a branch towards his right side, he lands right next to the last Nightsister. He quickly slashes her across the chest, killing her.

Grievous jumps to the ground and looks at Clemont, Joey and Kaiba. All three of them are staring at him, complete shock by the General's utter decimation of the Nightsisters. Joey, in particular, is entirely flabbergasted, Joey was wrong about the General.

Suddenly, Force Lightning struck the General, forcing him to the ground and causing him to drop both of Lightsabers. A Force-Sensitive Nightsister is electrocuting the General, apparently out of rage.

"UGH!" General cries out in pain, paralyzed in pain.

"No!" Joey yells, he runs over to the Nightsister to try and save Grievous

"Joey!" Clemont cries out, afraid for his life.

The Nightsister hears Joey coming and using her right to electrocute Joey. But this proves to be a fatal mistake. With less power being focus on his body, Grievous grabs another Lightsaber from hips. He then throws it with great power at Nightsister, going through her heart. She falls to the ground.

Grievous stands up, grabbing the Lightsabers near him first then proceeds to grab the third he threw. General turns back to Joey, who is being helped up by Clemont, while Kaiba looks down at him.

"Why did you help me, little man?" Grievous asks.

"Little! Why-" Joey remember the Grievous just murder a bunch of people with ease, so he quickly rethinks his answer.

"Well, she was about to kill you, and I had to do something." Joey said.

Grievous narrows his eyes at the duelist, which frighten Joey, Clemont, and Kaiba, who were afraid of what he might do.

"I did not need your help, and the result would have been the safe, no matter what." Grievous dashes away into the forest and disappears. Joey, Kaiba, and Clemont are left baffled by the General's answer.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Gee, a thank you would have been nice." Joey said annoyed.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I'm sure that Wheeler just didn't want to fight that witch, I wouldn't blame him. Hm, but Grievous is incredibly tough and could be very useful to me. Better to keep my eyes on him."

 **(Confessional End)**

Cinder fires a wave of flame at three Nightsister, all of them being engulfed by the fire. Cinder looks around and sees the other Nightsisters leaving. Cinder launches a fireball at a Nightsister's leg, which dealt an enormous amount of damage.

The Nightsister falls to grab and screams in pain from the incredible burn. Cinder walks over to the Nightsister and knees down to her.

"Excuse me. I was wondering if you could point me in the right direction, Can you tell me where the nearest temple is?" Cinder said. Cinder grabs the burnt leg and starts to squeeze it — the Nightsister screams in pain.

"Now!' Cinder yells.

"Over the hill." The Nightsister said cowardly.

"Thank you." Cinder smirks.

Cinder stands up and moves along, "Follow me Waluigi." Cinder casually walks to the hill. Waluigi follows Cinder, but he shakes in fear from her cruel nature.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"She's scary." Waluigi says fearfully.

 **(Confessional End)**

Back with Supergirl and Static, they are still stuck in a sticky situation. Two more force sensitive Nightsisters showed up, releasing force lightning to keep Supergirl on the ground. Supergirl screams in pain as the bolts travel through her body.

The first Nightsister decides to become a bond villain and taunts Static, who still is stuck to the tree. "Now young fool, you think it was a wise idea to come to Dathomir. This shall be your grave."

"Man, even in other universes, the villain's monologue." Static retorts

"Oh, a visitor from another reality. Fascinating, we can learn more about the differences between our worlds."

Before the conversation could continue, a small metal object passes by the Nightsister's head.

"What-?" The Nightsister said, before she could continue, a small but strong tornado blows away all of the Nightsister from everyone. Static slides down the tree, since the Nightsister didn't have a grip on him anymore. Luckily, since his back was on a tree, Static wasn't blown away. Supergirl, on the other hand, files into a bush.

The winds stop, Static looks to see what caused that tornado, he had a confused look. A small toy is spinning on the ground, but it wasn't normal. It is a Beyblade. The Beyblade jumps and flies back to its owner, Kyoya.

"Wow, thanks a lot dude." Static said.

Kyoya grabs Static's arm and pulls him up.

"We don't have time for thanks. Where's Supergirl, we have to get out of here." Kyoya says unruly.

"She landed in that bush."

Both of them ran over to the bush. Kyoya picks up the weaken Supergirl and carries her in both of his hands.

"We got to go before the Nightsister come back and-" Kyoya said.

"And we have the first person at the finish, now the leader of Team one!" Chris said over the speaker.

"Who beat us?" Kyoya said annoyed.

"No time, let's beat this place."

They leave the forest and head to the temple, to see if they could still be team leaders.

Grievous jumps across the tree branches, urgently trying to reach the temple before the next person gets there. Grievous sees the temple, he looks to the entrance and sees Chris at the top of a staircase. Grievous looks down again and sees Waluigi walking up the stairs.

Seeing that there's no time left to spare, Grievous takes a massive leap towards the temple.

"Yes, Waluigi is going to be number one!" Waluigi is about to reach Chris, but Grievous lands in front of Chris.

Waluigi doesn't take this well, "I'm ruined!"

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Maybe I shouldn't have distanced myself from Cinder, but she's scary."

 **(Confessional End)**

"Congratulations, you are second place and leader of Team Two." Chris said.

"Who's first?" Grievous asks.

"I think we all know who that is." Cinder said evilly.

Grievous looks over Cinder's shoulder, he sees Cinder smirking at her victory.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I was hoping that Waluigi was going to be on the other team. That way, I could use him to sabotage him." Cinder said calmly before more vicious, "So much that plan."

 **(Confessional End)**

Later, all of the cast reach the temple. All of them are at the bottom of the steps, waiting to be decided on which team they are on. Grievous and Cinder stand on different sides of Chris, to split up the teams.

"Now it's time for the teams, Cinder and Grievous will choose two people for their teams. The rest will be randomize, since Cinder arrives here first, she chooses first." Chris states.

"Easy, I choose Lord Dominator and Kaiba."

"Wah!" Waluigi cries out in shock.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Why does no one love me?" Waluigi cries into his hat.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I still can get Waluigi on the other team. I just need Chris to put him there. As for my choices, Lord Dominator has a bit myself in her. I admit it's water down version of me, but it's not nothing. Kaiba seems to be ruthless and cold, my type of minion." Cinder smiles.

 **(Confessional End)**

Joey and

"Grievous, your choices?" Chris asks.

"Clemont and Joey."

"Wait, say what!" Joey says confused.

"Come to me!" Grievous commands. Joey and Clemont walk over to the general, both look at him with fear and anger towards the General. But Grievous seem not to mind.

"Now it's time for the random picks." Chris pulls out his phone and presses on an app.

"Team 1, you consist of Seto Kaiba, Urakara, Waluigi, Mabel Pines, Supergirl, Cinder, Beast Boy, Lord dominator, Maka Albarn, Squidward, Celica, and Murdoch. You are…the inferno Harpies.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Oh come on!"

 **(Confessional End)**

"Team 2, you have General Grievous, Joey, Jude, Nomad, April, Clemont, Meg, Static, Judy, Kyoya, Steve, and Star Butterfly. You are…Swift Force Winds."

"Where did you get the team names?" Static asks.

"I made them myself, quite great I do say so myself," Chris said self-congratulations. "Now because Grievous got here second, you are going to send someone home!"

"Ah man." Static said what everyone is thinking.

"But good thing since Grievous is the leader. You can't vote him off this time."

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Aw man!" Joey said disappointedly.

 **(Confessional End)**

"Great, I'm always losing." Meg said with a tone of anger and sadness in her voice.

"Oh will shut up! All you ever do is just whine and complain!" Steve yell in a high pitched voice that could break glass.

"Well, you're just annoying brat who is so freaking useless."

While they continue to argue, their teammates stare at them, incredibly annoyed by how they act and talk. Meg and Steve take notice of their staring.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" Steve asks.

But they weren't the only ones to notice something. Chris sees several sets of eyes peeking through the bushes, no it's the Nightsisters.

"Yeah, I think it's time to go. To the transport!"

VOTING TIME

The Swift Force Winds sit in Escape Pod room. Usually, it would be a room that is dark and was not well lit, but Chris decides to liven it up. The room has torches and logs to sit up to emulate the first season. Chris holds a tray of eleven marshmallows, ready to hand them to the cast.

"Well this is your first time here, it never gets for me to see the first losers of the season. Now I will hand out the marshmallows if you do not get a marshmallow you are out of the game, no way to come back. The first one safe is…Grievous…"

…

"…Joey…"

…

"...Jude…"

…

"…Star…"

…

"…April…"

…

"…Judy…"

…

"…The Nomad…"

…

"…Static…"

…

"…Kyoya…"

…

"…Clemont…"

"Now that leaves Meg and Steve. Both of you are just regular people, who bring nothing special to the rest of your team. Plus both of you are really annoying. But the question is, who does the team think is less worthless. The final marshmallow goes…"

…

…

…

Both Meg and Steve fearfully look at each other, tense by who will be sent home next.

…

…

…

"…Steve!"

Chris throws the last marshmallow at Steve, who catches it and smiles in relief.

"No!" Meg screams.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Steve could be barely considered as near uselessness, even at his best. But at least he has confidence, unlike that other one." Grievous said.

 **(Confessional End)**

"Meg, please make your way to the escape pod of Shame."

"Of course." Meg walks over, slumping over and had a defeated look over her face. She steps into the pod, and she sighs. The pod closes and is sent out.

"Say, shouldn't the escape pods be used when the ship is about is endanger." Joey said.

"Yeah, like anyone is really going to go after me." Chris counters. "Now that has been our first elimination this season, thank goodness they got rid of ms. Self-loathing. Now, what adventures will go on next? Find out on the next Total…Drama…Strikes Back!"

 **ONE DOWN! Twenty Three to Go.**

 **So how did you like this chapter. Let me know what you like, what you dislike, and what do you think should be improved upon. Thank you for reading this chapter, I'm very grateful for this time.**

 **Okay, I have an idea, would you guys want to see who voted for who. Let me know in the reviews and messages. Thanks to Twisted Clowns for the title.**

 **Now the next chapter will come out in January or February. Yeah, expect this to be a monthly to a bi-monthly story.**


	6. Hiatus

**I hate to announce, but I have to say this.**

 **I hate to say that this series is going to go on an indefinite hiatus (most likely be cancelled).**

 **I'm uncertain if I want to cancel this series, but I say expect worst. When I do officially cancel it, I will give my reasons for this story**


	7. Goodbye

**Okay, there's no easy way of saying it. So I might as well say it, this story is cancelled. But I want to announce another thing, and I'm now going to stop writing stories for the site.**

 **Now you might be wondering, why I am leaving. First, I should fill you with context.**

 **So back when Total Drama Multiverse Journey ended, that was my final story, after that, I wanted to start writing original screenplays because I have a dream of working in the entertainment business as a writer and actor. Mainly since it at the time it was a month before my first college semester, so I thought it would be a great transition. To move on from Fanfiction to original content.**

 **Quickly want to state that I don't look down at Fanfiction. Fanfiction is something that can build up your creative muscles, and every writer has in some way done Fanfiction. Not necessarily writing stories, but having ideas for other franchises.**

 **However, you can't really use fanfictions as references to show how good you are as a writer. Since people who hired writers would be more impressed that you create original content, rather than use a franchise that another writer has spent some time on because they put in all the effort. Not to say that fanfiction is easy to write, but it's harder to start from scratch rather than already having a basis.**

 **Sorry, I just went on a tangent. Where was I? Oh yeah.**

 **So I planned to write original content, but something went wrong, I didn't write a single thing, I was so lazy.**

 **So I came up with an idea, start writing a fourth Total Drama Fanfic. What I thought is that if I can't write on something original, might as well still train myself. However, another problem presented itself, college itself. College is actually that time consuming, at least from my point of view. I couldn't get a lot of work done. So that's why the first chapter so long.**

 **But I also came to a realization. I just wanted to write this story because I missed my high school days. I was stressed at the time, and I wanted some comfort, so I feel like trying to recapture writing these stories back from a less stressful time, I thought that would have worked. But I can't do that, and I need to evolve, I can't keep on living in the past. I need to start building towards my dreams.**

 **So my choice was writing fanfiction or writing original content. So starting now, I'm going to try to write as much original content I can.**

 **Regardless of all what I just said, I still think that being on this site and writing these stories has been brought some of my most happiness memories. I have meant and worked with several wonderful people on the site. I hope them the best in whatever their dreams will be.**

 **I will also state that I won't leave entirely, I will probably keep on leaving reviews and applications for new Total Drama stories. Hell, I have one more chapter in mind, basically all my ideas that I had planned for this story and who would have won. So everyone can have a sense of feeling complete, I owe you that much**

 **Thank you for reading this page. Not just, but thank you for reading these stories. I cannot stress enough how amazing it felt for people to read these stories and for them to leave their reviews. From criticism, I grew, and I will always value that experience.**

 **I hope all you achieve your dreams in life and all have great lives.**

 **Now have a great day and hope you see my name in papers.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


End file.
